


Vow

by BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime/pseuds/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime
Summary: Kid has nightmares. After Vowing to never reset the world again, strange events begin to unfold, threatening his friends and himself. Can he go back to his normal life in high school, or will he be forced to face the horrible things he’s done in the past?A kindergarten high school au!!! Violence, blood, and supernatural stuff ahead!





	1. Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings:  
Blood, body horror, arachnophobia, gore, mild cursing

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

Brown eyes slowly flickered open, the owner of which letting out a small groan. Kid shifted, finding that he could barely move, his body groggy, as if he had just woken up from the deepest sleep imaginable.

The room around him, he slowly began to see as his vision cleared, was dark, stone, dusty. Shadowy figures littered the gray floor, mysterious puddles of red splattered and pooled near the heaps.

_ Oh god. _

As a soft dripping continued to be the only sound filling the room, Kid forced himself to stand, blinking his eyes quickly to clear his vision. His mind raced with quick, panicked thoughts.

_ Oh no, oh no, not again, please don’t be happening again, please- _

Then he finally laid eyes on the source of the dripping sound. His best friend, Owen, better known as Nugget, lying slumped against a wall, the top half of his head missing.

The remaining lower half of his head weighed his neck down, making his shoulders droop as hot blood slowly fell in drops from the chasm where his friend’s head used to be. Lying in his lap was the missing top half, the honey-colored eyes wide and the blonde hair matted with blood.

Kid felt sick to his stomach, gagging as he swiftly turned away from the horrible scene. Unfortunately for him, the only other things to look at were, inevitably, just as horrifying. He had lived these scenes so many times. His head turned away from Nugget, Kid knew he was bound to see another corpse. However, when his eyes slid open, he did not see one.

He saw two.

Lily and Billy, the sibling’s hands still clasped together, lie bloody on the ground, both of their stomachs slashed open to let out a cascade of intestines and blood. Billy had his free hand desperately pressed over his wound, as if he could stop his fate. Both pairs of eyes were open, listless, and tear-filled. Near them, a fourth body was in a heap on the ground. The much larger body belonged to Buggs, who was missing both hands, and had his neck cut open, his entire chest and stomach covered in blood that presumably spilled from the wound.

Legs shaking, body aching, and heart torn to shreds, Kid caught a final figure out of the corner of his eye, and though he didn’t want to, his body moved by itself to look at what and who it was.

It was almost hard to tell whoever was lying there face down used to be a person. So much blood covered the figure that it was impossible to tell what color their long sleeved shirt was, their back covered it what seemed to be stab wounds. Both their eyes were gouged out, the blue eyes lying on the floor about a foot away. The person also had messy pale blonde hair, chunks sticking to each other due to blood drying in the locks. Putting the height, build, eye color, and hair color together, Kid concluded that the final corpse belonged to one of the twins.

He hoped, in some sick part of his mind, that it was Felix that had met such a brutal fate, and not his dear friend, Ted, but knowing his luck, it probably was Ted lying there in his own blood.

“Stop it…” Kid shakily whispered, tears filling his eyes. He tried to go through the list of who could have done this, but not one person came to mind. 

“Please, stop...no…” Kid whimpered. Falling to his knees, he allowed a sob to wrack his body. All of his friends...the friends he cherished, the friends he had promised to never torment again were gone. He wanted to scream, but his lungs felt as if someone had wrapped razor wire around them and pulled it tight.

The world around him blurred, and he could have sworn he saw another figure standing in the corner before everything went black.

Kid jolted up in bed, body covered in sweat, breathing harder than he ever had before. After a moment of processing, he realized that it had all been a dream, that it wasn’t real. 

Kid laid back down, curled up in his sheets as he hugged his knees, feeling hot tears build in his eyes. These nightmares had been going on since his vow to never reset the world again, and so far, they only got more and more violent and brutal as time went on. And at the end, he always saw that dark figure of someone watching him.

He sighed, knowing that he couldn’t call in sick to school for the third day in a row without getting extremely behind in all of his classes. Trudging, he slowly slid from his bed, moving to his closet to get dressed. After picking some simple jeans and a blue shirt, he ran his fingers through his hair, not even bothering with breakfast as he grabbed his bag and left his house, locking the door behind him. 

The sky above was gray, covered by clouds. Sunlight was barely able to streak through small breaks in the cloud formations, lighting the day drearily, the air just a bit cold. It looked as if it might rain, and Kid considered grabbing an umbrella from his house, but decided he didn’t want to be home any longer than he had to. 

Beginning his walk to school, he heard two sets of feet running up to him. He tilted his head to see Billy and Lily, alive and well, running up to catch up with him, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

Forcing a smile, he stopped, standing and waiting for the two siblings to catch up. They both grinned at him.

Over the years, both siblings had grown taller than himself, Lily towering over both Kid and Billy. She was almost as tall as Ted and Felix, who were both over six foot. Lily let her hair grow, her hair now reaching her lower back, her bangs still pulled back with a couple of flower clips. She currently had on a long, pale green skirt and a light blue crop top. Billy was going through what Lily called a ‘goth phase’, where he would only wear black and grew out his hair to cover one eye, his bangs jagged and messy. He had on a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and a black spiked choker. Kid had to admit he didn’t understand the aesthetic, but he didn’t hate the look or anything. 

“Hi, Kid. You’re not sick anymore?” Lily asked sweetly, stopping to Kid’s right. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Kid simply replied, shrugging one shoulder as Billy stood to his left. 

“Geez, don’t sound so excited,” Quipped Billy, smirking softly to himself as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket.

“I’m just not looking forward to going back to school is all.” Kid began to continue walking to school, his friends in tow. 

“Yeah, I feel that one,” Billy snorted.

Kid smiled weakly, looking back ahead of him instead of at Billy. 

“I like going to school,” Lily hummed, “I get to see my friends almost every day.”

“That is  _ so  _ cheesy.” Billy rolled his eyes, though smiling playfully. 

Lily leaned behind Kid and gently punched her brother in the arm. “Shut up, it’s true.”

Kid shook his head, smiling genuinely this time at his friend’s antics. He really did care very much for them…

The image of their dead bodies flashed in his mind, and his smile fell. His head felt like static as he tried to push the thought from his mind, but it felt like he was being forced to watch.

“Right, Kid?” Billy asked through the static before Kid snapped back to reality.

“Huh? What?” Kid stared at Billy, mind still in a daze.

“Uh...you okay, man?” Billy looked concerned, brows furrowed.

“Are you still sick? We can walk you home…” Lily offered, gently placing her hand on Kid’s shoulder. 

“No, no, I’m fine, I just spaced out.” Kid immediately assured, shrugging off Lily’s hand. “Really. Let’s just...go to school.”

The two looked unconvinced, but both silently decided to drop it.

As they arrived at their high school, Kid spotted a familiar blonde sitting on the main steps. Upon seeing the trio, he jumped up and bolted over to them.

“Nugget’s friend is back!” Chirped the blonde, grabbing Kid in a tight hug. Nugget still had messy unkempt hair,and had grown to be a few inches taller than Kid was. He had a ketchup-stained white shirt on with an orange jacket, and jeans.

Kid gave a soft cough, “Yeah, I am.” 

Lily giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Nugget, don’t crush the poor thing.”

Nugget released Kid from the hug, still smiling broadly.

“Thanks, Nugget,” Kid wheezed, catching his breath as he slowly walked up the stairs into the school. He glanced behind him, seeing Lily taking Nuggets hand as they followed into their high school.

The rest of the day went on, as usual. 

Until around 6th period, he had to beeline for the bathroom. 

Shoving past a group of girls that crowded in front of the hallway entryway and pushing the heavy door open with enough vigor for it to hit the wall adjacent to it. 

The restroom was empty, 6th hour just beginning. 

He slammed open the stall door, emptying the contents of his recently eaten lunch as he gripped the porcelain toilet, not really thinking of how grimy the toilet was. 

He coughed, retching as the last of his lunch was released into the toilet.

Kid’s vision swam in and out of focus, his body swaying as dizziness overtook him. 

Despite his empty belly, his stomach churned unpleasantly. Just barely, he could hear a voice.

“-d? Are you okay?” The voice asked.

Kid slowly turned his head to see a tall, blonde figure standing behind him, in the doorway of the unlocked stall. 

Ted crouched down, putting a hand on Kid’s back gently. 

The touch snapped Kid out of his trance, the sudden jolt from dizziness to normalcy almost as bad as getting hit by a train.

“Wh-Wha?” Kid managed to say, Ted’s concerned face coming into focus.

“I said that if you’re still sick, you should go home," Ted was frowning, blue eyes filled with anxiety, which admittedly was a common sight for Ted. "I’m really worried…”

“I saw you turn green and run here," Ted began, "I’m sorry if you didn’t want me intruding, but you’re my friend and I don’t mind skipping math class.” Ted gently pulled his hand away as he spoke, holding out his now free hand to help Kid up.

Kid gratefully took his hand, standing with difficulty. “Yeah, I… I think I should-“

Just then, the entire room, no, the entire  _ school _ began to tremble. 

Dust and debris from the ceiling fell down onto the two as they both cried out in alarm. The pair struggled to keep their balance as the floor shook violently.

Ted, who never was very coordinated, fell to his knees, seeming a bit fearful at the sudden appearance of an earthquake. 

Just as Ted’s knees hit the ground, the shaking began to slow to a stop. 

The floor was covered in small chips of plaster and dust, more of the filth was in both boys’ hair. 

Ted panted softly, looking up at a ceiling tile that threatened to fall. 

“What… was that? I’ve never heard of an earthquake happening around here before…” Ted murmured, head turning to face his friend.

Heavy breaths escaped Kid, his heart racing and pounding in his ears. It was hard to breathe and hard to focus on anything else. 

Everything around him occured in a blur and eventually faded to something horrific, something you would expect to see in a horror movie. 

When he looked at Ted, he didn’t see his friend as he was. Instead, he saw a younger version of his friend, covered in soil, blood and… Spiders. 

Ted’s eyes were blown wide while his pupils were practically pinpoints, foggy and nearly white. Ted’s small and arachnid-covered hand reached for Kid, as if he wanted to drag Kid down to the same fate he suffered.

Kid screamed, flying back and landing on the toilet behind him, his leg reflexively kicking at his attacker, and hard, his brain overpowering his body with fight instinct. 

Reality came back to him immediately upon feeling his shoe come in contact with Ted’s nose.

Ted let out a pained cry as a horrible crack filled the room, falling back onto the filthy bathroom tile. 

He held his nose, bright red droplets slipping through his fingers as he loudly hissed in pain.

Kid rushed to Ted’s side, not even knowing he could kick that hard. “Ted! Oh my God, are you okay?! I’m so sorry!”

Ted simply groaned in response, slowly sitting up and blood dropped heavily from under his hands. His voice was weak and nasally. “I… I think you b-broke my nose… Why did you…?”

“I… I don’t know, I-I freaked out!” Kid struggled to form a coherent explanation, “Something’s wrong, I don’t know…!” He tried to explain, his words quick and shaking. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sure you were scared-“ Ted tried to smile as he opened his eyes to look at Kid, but the smile came out weak and lopsided.

“Dammit, now is not the time to be nice!” Kid exclaimed, more surprised than angry.

“You  _ want  _ me to be mad at you for kicking me in the face?” Ted asked in surprise, staring at his friend.

“No! I mean- I don’t know, okay?!” Kid covered his face, feeling tears pushing at the back of his eyes.

Kid leaned forward, shoulders shaking as he felt tears leak out from his eyes. 

“I don’t… Know…”

After taking Ted to the nurse with an excuse of accidentally hitting Ted with a stall door, Kid stood outside the nurse’s office, not wanting to hear if he had actually broken his nose or not. 

His fists clenched as he slipped out of the school with ease. 

Kid plopped down on the cement steps that were slightly cracked and crumbling as an aftermath of the recent earthquake. 

Now he was  _ hallucinating? _ And he thought his situation with the nightmares couldn’t get  _ any _ worse. 

Kid didn’t know how much time before he heard the front door open. 

He flinched, automatically ducking his head in shame as someone stepped out and walked over to Kid’s side, sitting down next to him.

“So… it’s, um, broken.” Ted quietly explained, holding a bloodstained rag up to his nose.

Kid didn’t look up, or even respond for that matter, seemingly taking a strong interest in pebbles littered on the ground. 

Finally, he slowly looked up, guilt gnawing at his core, “Does it hurt bad?” Kid questioned in a flat tone, unable to even fake any emotion into his words for the sake of Ted. 

“It hurts about as much as you’d expect, haha…” Ted laughed weakly, eyeing Kid with worry. Shuffling his foot for a few moments, he added. “I need someone to drive me to the hospital. Could you? My car is nearby…”

Kid had already stood up at hearing that. It was the very  _ least  _ he could do after busting his nose because of a stupid panic attack that he couldn’t keep under control. “Yeah, sure. I can give you a ride.” 

Ted smiled softly, swiftly standing and pulling his car keys from his back pocket. 

He handed them to Kid before slowly making his way down the stairs and through the parking lot to his red car.

Kid followed beside Ted, brushing a hand through his already messy hair that had his hands in it one too many times. 

He stared into nothingness, breaking away from any thoughts when he almost ran straight into Ted’s car. Moving slightly to the side, Kid made his way to the driver’s side, clicking the button on the keys to open the doors up. 

Ted stepped into the passenger’ side, shifting the rag in his hand so a clean side would push against his bleeding nose.

“Can you imagine if I got blood all over the car? My God, father would  _ murder  _ me.” Ted attempted to lighten the mood, closing the car door behind him.

Kid mimicked Ted before jamming the keys into the ignition, turning them slightly to the right as the car hummed to life. 

He then blinked turning to Ted, realizing moments too late that Ted was speaking to him, “Sorry, must have dozed off a bit,” Kid started, starting to become more aware of the awkward tension between them. “What was that?” 

“Oh, just me being silly, don’t worry about it,” Ted gave a nervous smile as a couple moments of silence surrounded them. Then, “Anyways… Are  _ you  _ okay? You’ve been gone for a few days and when you  _ are _ around you’re so…  _ Distant _ .” He tilted his head.

Kid dwelled on Ted’s question for a few moments before shrugging, turning out of the school parking lot.

After a few moments of deafening silence he responded, a sigh escaping him, “Yeah, I’m fine, you don’t have to worry,” Kid attempted to ease Ted’s worries, but then internally groaned at how alarming his statement sounded. “Just school is sucky, you know?”

“I know, I know, but I feel like it’s more than that. I mean, you wouldn’t kick me in the face for no reason,” Ted hesitated at forming his next statement, “You looked like you were… I don’t know, seeing things?” He fidgeted nervously, lips pulled into a worried frown.

Kid went rigid, the view of the road fading out and washing into the horrific images he witnessed back at the school. 

He shook his head, cursing under his breath as he swerved back into the correct lane, steadying his ragged breaths, “It’s nothing, Ted, seriously,” Kid chewed on his lip, letting out another sigh. “We just need to worry about your nose right now, it looks pretty nasty.”

“That’s very kind of you, but-“ He flinched when Kid cut him off.

“Please just drop it, Ted, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Kid pleaded, turning to him, nearly begging him to drop it. “We’ll talk about it some other time, just not now.”

Ted, always easily convinced and easily subdued, nodded, sinking into his seat a bit. He watched as the hospital came into view, his blue eyes a bit shinier than usual.

Kid didn’t dare look at Ted. He didn’t want to see his mutuals hurt expression. 

Accepting the silence for the time being, he pulled into the hospital parking lot and into the toll booth. “You should get out here so you don’t have to walk,” Kid slowly looked at him, then wishing that he hadn’t. “I’ll meet you inside.” 

Ted’s eyes locked with Kid’s, his bangs falling to slightly obscure one baby blue eye, “Okay.” He simply said, ducking his head to leave the car, opening the door and slipping out. 

Ted closed the door behind him, looking back and waving weakly at Kid.

Kid managed to muster up a smile before handing the parking authority a crumpled up five he luckily found in his pocket along with some pocket lint.

He pulled into the parking place, sliding out of the car and locking the doors before making his way towards the hospital. 

  
  
  


Upon hearing a soft skittering sound, Kid opened his eyes.

The space around him was dim, but it enough for it to be particularly hard to see, like a summer moonlit night. 

The grass beneath his feet was wet, sparkling with cold dew. To his right, three swings on a swing set slowly rocked back and forth, next to a short rock wall. Between the two was a wooden gate. Moving his toes, he found that he was not in the grass, but in sand.

_ No _ .

Kid was back in his old kindergarten and before him was the hole he had used to help murder one of his best friends over and over.

Though he screamed in his mind to stop, Kid began to lean forward, looking into the chasm to see what was at the bottom. 

Kid screamed as he felt fingers piercing both of his eyes, digging into his eye sockets and catching the edges so that he couldn’t pull away. 

Another rough hand grabbed his shoulders, a body hoisting themselves up onto Kid, legs getting wrapped around his waist. 

He couldn’t see, all he could see was red and black splotches, and it hurt so  _ much. _ Kid couldn’t help but screech in agony, but his yells were cut off as two filthy hands grabbed his neck and squeezed. 

Tiny prickles ran all over his body, like bugs crawling all over him, and oh god, they were burrowing into his skin.

Pain exploded all over his body in spots as he gasped and cried out for breath. The last thing he heard was a whisper in Ted’s voice. 

_ “This is what you get for killing me.” _

Then he woke up.


	2. Ad nauseam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: gore, blood, decapitation, body horror, swearing
> 
> Beta’d By imasoftplant

“Mr. Smith!” The teacher snapped, eyes narrowed in obvious disappointment.

Kid snapped his head up from his desk, gasping in surprise as he was jolted from his short-lived sleep.

“I hope you had a nice nap,” The teacher sneered, tapping a ruler impatiently in his palm. “But it would be much appreciated if you paid attention now.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Kid quickly choked out, sitting up straight. 

Both the guilt of hurting Ted and the lack of sleep were really getting to him. Not a single sleepless class had gone by since the incident the previous day. 

Usually he would rely on Lily and Billy to keep him awake, but neither of them came to school that day.

In fact, he had barely seen  _ any  _ of his friends.

Ted was at home resting- that much he knew- but Buggs was gone, along with Nugget...

What was going on?

Later in the day, Kid made his way into the bathroom, gazing up at his reflection in the noticeably dirty mirror that hadn’t been washed in months. 

Bags were engraved under Kid’s eyes, casting a dusty purple hue.

These nightmares  _ had to stop _ . He desperately  _ wanted  _ them to stop. It was becoming too much now and it wasn’t getting any better, if not worse. But… It’s not like he could tell his friends. Kid  _ couldn’t  _ tell them. 

Kid couldn’t lose them, they were some of the most important people in his life, if not the most important. 

Before he knew it, tears were escaping his eyes, cascading down his cheeks as Kid messily wiped them away.  _ Everything would be fine. _ It  _ had _ to be fine. 

Many images flashed through his mind - his friends.  _ All of them being-  _

A shaky breath came from Kid. They were  _ fine _ . 

Taking out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Lily’s name next to a couple flower emojis. 

Kid pressed her number, holding his phone up to his ear and praying she picked up. 

After many slow rings, Kid was left with the monotonous voicemail.

Biting his lip, he instead tried Billy’s phone, but the same thing happened, leaving Kid shaking and gripping his phone tightly.

Body tense, Kid strode out of the bathroom and into the near-empty halls. 

Eyes glazed over, he headed for the front door, intending to leave and not come back until he had seen his friends. 

He gasped when the door flung open, just barely missing his face.

Lily and Billy stood before him, both looking exhausted and concerned - the siblings had dark shadows under their eyes, holding each other’s hands. 

Nausea and dizziness overcame Kid, nearly making him fall over. Stumbling, he swallowed back bile as the two siblings stepped closer. 

They were saying something, but Kid had no idea what. Their voices were garbled messes, sounding miles away on top of it.

Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure appeared behind the two, grabbing their hair and yanking their heads up. 

They both screamed horribly as their heads were slowly torn off of their necks, the sound of ripping flesh and cracking bone ringing in Kid’s ears. 

Their screams turned to gurgles as they choked on their own blood, and then silence.

Both heads fell to the floor,  _ all four eyes open wide and glassy- _ but both bodies stayed standing. 

From Lily’s neck burst a fountain of blood, covering her body, her brother’s body, the ceiling, the floor, the walls, what seemed like every inch of the hall. 

At first, just a few droplets hit Kid in the face, but soon he was drenched in the warm liquid. More blood than a dozen people could hold came from the stump where her head used to be, coming out in buckets until it finally stopped, leaving Kid terrified and drenched.

Kid grabbed at his hair hysterically, screaming at the top of his lungs, his throat burning as he yelled in despair.

He knew it wasn’t real, it  _ couldn’t _ be, but it didn’t stop it from being horrifying. It didn’t help the fact that he had to watch his friends  _ die _ .

But the horror wasn’t over. 

Billy’s body finally hit the ground, beginning to convulse and seize violently- Kid couldn’t turn his head away as Billy’s body twisted and contorted into a pale, monstrous blob. 

The monster slowly pushed itself off of the ground, roaring at Kid and suddenly shambling forward, claws in front of it, ready to maim whatever came near.

The monster pounced, pinning Kid to the ground and growling in his face, saliva dripping from the corner of the monster’s mouth onto Kid’s face. Kid kicked and screamed, fighting as hard as he could to get the monster off of him, but it didn’t budge.

Suddenly, it was gone. Every drop of the blood was gone. And Lily and Billy were gone, too. 

At least until Kid looked to his side, seeing the siblings staring wide-eyed at him, Lily’s fingers delicately touching his shoulder.

“What… The Hell…. Was that?” Billy mumbled, a hand over his mouth.

“Kid?” Lily asked in a weak, pathetic, shaking voice. Her tone was frightened, yet empathetic.

Kid couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears that came from his eyes, falling excessively down his cheeks. He sobbed, covering his face with both hands. 

He felt warm arms wrap around him, pulling him into a sitting position.

Kid cried into Lily’s shoulder, trembling hard from the trauma of what he had just experienced.

“It’s okay… Kid, it’s okay…” She whispered. “Shh…”

“I just-“ Kid whimpered, struggling to breathe between sobs. “It’s all too much- I can’t-”

Another hand began rubbing his back, the gesture coming from Billy. He said nothing, just sadly watched Kid.

Lily finally spoke up after a few long minutes of silence. “Can you tell us what happened?”

  
  
  
  


Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Kid checked the time on his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

His room was small, the walls a boring beige with only a couple pictures pinned to it, his bed was small and simple with red covers. The only other things in his room was a dresser, a wardrobe, his backpack, and a couple bean bag chairs, which Lily and Billy were currently sitting in. Kid was currently sitting on the bed, nervously fiddling with his fingers. Nugget simply sat on the floor, hands on his knees. Buggs sat on the opposite side of the bed as Kid, texting someone on his phone.

He had called all of his friends over to his house so that he could explain what was going on with him, as Lily had explained they all had shown their concern for him many times, even Buggs. He had somehow managed to convince Lily and Billy to delay the conversation about Kid’s problems until everyone was at his house.

A knock at the door jolted Kid out of his thoughts, and he rushed out of his room and past the living room to get to the front door. He quickly flung the door open.

He nearly cried from happiness upon seeing Ted, but the moment was a bit diminished upon seeing a much less friendly face. 

Felix stood next to his twin brother with his arms crossed, face pulled into his usual scowl. Ted, on the other hand was smiling despite the fact that he had a small bit of surgical tape over his nose, and the middle of his face was covered in red and purple bruises.

Ted waved at Kid, “Hello, Kid! If you’re wondering, Felix was my ride here. I’ve been so worried about you!” Ted began to ramble. “Since the incident with my nose I’ve been thinking a lot about you and-“ 

“Shut up, Teddy.” Felix monotoned in a harsh manner, cueing a roll of his eyes at Ted’s anxious expression.

“Sorry, Felix.” Ted immediately answered, nervously scratching the back of his head. 

Kid frowned, saying nothing but gesturing for the two to come in. Ted gladly did so, looking back at his brother. 

“You can go home for a bit, I’ll call you when I need a ride back.”

“Oh,  _ can I _ ?” Felix scoffed, already turning around and heading back to his car.

“Haha… Felix, always sarcastic, right?” Ted laughed nervously, glancing at Kid out of the corner of his eye.

Kid responded by glaring, giving Ted a look that said, ‘ _ really? _ ’. 

“Okay, I know you don’t like him, but he was the only one who could give me a ride on such short notice,” Ted sighed, smile falling. He shut the front door behind him, speaking more quietly. “You said you wanted to talk? Where is everyone?”

Kid hesitated for a moment, “Yeah-” he swallowed, dragging a hand through his hair as he shut his eyes and let out a breath. “Yeah, I wanted to talk.”

Ted smiled gently, putting a hand on Kid’s shoulder. “Well, I’m willing to listen. Let’s go see the others, yes?”’

Kid nodded, forcing out a weak smile. Ted’s tender smile was reassuring, but soon enough it did nothing for his aching nerves. He lead Ted into his room, closing the door behind them both as he went over to his bed.

Ted sat near Nugget on the floor, crossing his legs and looking up at Kid. He gave a ‘go on’ gesture.

Kid inhaled slowly before releasing his breath, beginning to speak, his voice a little louder than usual.

“You all know that I’ve been having problems…” Kid began, though he paused, waiting for the other’s responses.

Buggs was the only one to speak up, “Yeah, obviously.” He snorted, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, um… yeah, anyway,” Kid stuttered, “I’ve been… having nightmares. Really bad nightmares. About you guys getting hurt and…d…dying.” He watched everyone’s faces, lips pressing together. 

Lily and Ted both seemed extremely worried, Nugget looked confused, Buggs had his brows furrowed together, and Billy looked a bit shocked.

“I… I care about all of you, a lot, and… Seeing that happening every night has been taking its toll. I’ve been starting to…” Kid stopped, glancing at the bruised Ted. “Well, first let me say that…Ted’s nose is broken because of me. I panicked yesterday and kicked him.”

“What?” Buggs growled lowly, sitting up a little straighter from where he was on the bed, “You panicked? That’s bull-“

“Buggs!” Ted snapped, cutting off Buggs before he could swear. He sighed gently, his eyes softening. “You heard him. He panicked, it was an accident. He wasn’t thinking clearly…”

Buggs huffed, looking between Ted and Kid. Finally, he inhaled deeply. “Alright. I guess if it was that bad, you would notice. Go on.” He gestured to Kid.

Kid nodded, going back to his explanation, “The main reason I kicked him was because… I saw something- Something that wasn’t really there,” He hesitantly began, “I think the lack of sleep has been causing me to hallucinate…” 

Ted nodded, gesturing Kid to go on as he attempted to hold back the worried look that was slipping on his face.

And so Kid continued, “That’s what’s been making me the most upset; Lily and Billy saw me freaking out earlier… Its all fuzzy now, so I don’t recall it that well, but I was screaming and flailing on the floor, apparently.” He dug his fingernails into his skin, wincing a bit at the thought. 

Kid didn’t want to go on, but they all deserved to know what was going on. 

_ And Ted the most. _

He shuddered, face paling a bit as the memory recurred in his mind, “That was because of hallucinations, too. I saw… These really messed up things, and… a monster.” Kid concluded, looking down.

Billy and Lily glanced at each other, both concerned, seeming to know something the others didn’t. 

However; no words were spoken.

Ted had a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at his tired-looking friend. 

Buggs had both fists clenched, his jaw tight as he tried not to be angry at the world for plaguing his friend with nightmares and visions of monsters.

Nugget slowly stood from where he sat on the floor, stepping over to Kid and wrapping his arms around him softly. Everyone was a bit shocked by the gesture, including Kid, but no one tried or even wanted to stop him.

“Nugget wants Kid to know that it’s okay to be scared.” He said quietly, shutting his honey colored eyes. “Nugget’s afraid of monsters too.”

Kid slowly hugged his best friend back, tears welling in his eyes. “... Thanks, Nugget.” He mumbled.

Nugget nodded, pulling away and smiling crookedly at Kid.

“Now, Nugget will-“

  
  


_ Crack _

  
  


Before Nugget could finish his sentence, the house around them convulsed, ground shaking. A beam from above, weathered after many years of poor care, snapped like a twig, falling down right onto Nugget.

His spine and rib cage shattered instantly, shards of ribs stabbing into Nugget’s lungs, killing him after just a few moments of pain and struggling to breathe.

The room went into hysterics after a moment of processing.

Lily screamed in despair, running over to Nugget and desperately trying to pull off the beam. Billy soon joined her, along with Buggs, but Ted remained seated on the floor, frozen.

Ted’s body was tense as he watched his friends fruitlessly trying to save Nugget, eyes wide and glazed over. He slowly looked up as the house continued to shake, a creaking coming from above him. 

He didn’t even seem to react as a beam came down, one side barely attached to the wall of the ceiling and causing the other side to swing down, swiftly decapitating Ted with one motion.

His head landed near the group of friends, half of his face mangled and reddened from the impact.

Everyone screamed at once, masking the sound of Ted’s body hitting the ground, all except for Nugget and Kid, the latter falling to his knees.

He barely noticed the trembling of the house intensifying, his mind clouded with despair. More chunks of beams and wood came tumbling down, his friends covering their heads to try to avoid injury.

Kid’s voice was weak as he whimpered, “N...Nugget? Ted?” His arm moved on it’s own, reaching for his dead friends.

The last thing he saw was chunks of the roof of his house falling down onto his remaining friends before the world went black, and a message echoed in his head.

‘Your house isn’t built for earthquakes.’

  
  
  
  


Kid’s eyes snapped open, the unfamiliar feeling of coming back to life, making him feel sick. 

He doubled over, vomiting on his wooden floor, right in front of Ted and Felix, standing in the doorway.

Felix exclaimed with disgust, jumping back and scowling. “What the hell?!”

Ted cringed, taking a small step back as his eyes locked on Kid, “Kid?!” He cried in alarm, then coming forward to help Kid. 

As soon as Ted touched his back, Kid whipped his head up to see who was there, not realizing at what point he had come back. Understanding dawning on him, he quickly stood up straighter.

“Sorry!” He briskly squeaked, hands coming up defensively as if to protect himself. “I just-“

“Kid, what’s going on with you?” Ted bit his lip, looking down as if searching for an answer. “First you freak out and kick me, then the incident with Lily and Billy, and now you’re sick? Kid, you’re not okay, and-“

“How’d you know about the thing with Lily and Billy?” Kid asked, seeming to not have heard Ted. 

“They told me- Kid, don’t change the subject!” Ted stepped closer to Kid, putting a hand on his shoulder, making Kid jump. “Kid…”He mumbled softly, concern heavy in his voice.

“Ted… Can I take everyone over to stay at your house? I don’t want to be at home right now…” Kid suddenly asked, looking up to meet Ted’s eyes.

“What? Kid, did you hear what I said? You-“

“ _ Please _ Ted.” He begged, putting both hands on Ted’s shoulders.

Ted stared at him before nervously looking to the side. Finally, he sighed, “If that’ll make you more comfortable, alright; I’ll see if Felix will let me…” He patted Kid’s hand with his own, pulling away gently. 

He stepped over to his still-disgusted brother, shoulders slumped.

“Felix- Um… Kid wants to come over to our house with the others instead,” Ted winced at how vulnerable he sounded, “He’s really uncomfortable at home, and he’s scared, and… He needs to be away from home right now.” He trailed off, looking hopefully at Felix. 

Felix blinked for a moment, arching an eyebrow in disbelief, “You are joking right?” He clicked his tongue, glancing over at Kid and the group, “You want  _ them  _ to come over?” The elder brother almost laughed, “Don’t be ridiculous,  _ brother, _ ” Felix scoffed in disgust. “Besides, that one is  _ sick.  _ And I don’t want that around me or our house.”

“Please, Felix? He’s not sick, he’s just really nervous and he’s having a rough time- I think this will really help him,” Ted clasped his hands together, “They’ll only be over for today, and then you won’t have to see them again.” He tried to negotiate, meeting his twin’s eyes.

With a flick of his wrist, Felix glanced down at his fingernails, plucking away nonexistent dirt, “What will you do for me, brother dearest? Surely you don’t think begging will be enough,” He sneered, meeting Ted’s eyes. “Hm?”

“I won’t have anyone over again for a month! And I’ll do the dishes, and-“ Ted bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “I won’t talk to you unless it’s really necessary for a month, too!” 

Felix pondered on it for a moment, “Tempting,” He stated, a twisted smile reaching his face. “You’re getting better at this, Teddy,” He sang, stifling a snicker. “I must accept your generous offer.” 

“Thank you!” He squeaked, smiling nervously. He went in for a hug, but quickly stopped himself at Felix’s expression. “Sorry,” He sheepishly laughed. “Thank you- you won’t regret this.”

Felix gave an artificial smile, leaning in and pinched Ted’s cheek, _ hard,  _ “Oh,  _ anything  _ for you,” Once he released Ted’s cheek he whispered, “And for  _ your _ sake, I hope I don’t end up regretting this,” His voice went back to it’s normal volume. “Oh, and the sick one is  _ not  _ riding in the car with us.”

Ted winced when he was pinched, then nodded quickly, pressing his lips together tightly, eyes frightened. He turned around, minding the vomit on the floor, making his way over to Kid, who had moved to the couch.

“He said yes.” He said quietly, and Kid’s face lit up, making the ordeal with Felix worth it.

“Thanks, Teddy.” Kid ran off to go get the others in his room, smiling happily.

Ted tried not to let the nickname bother him as he sighed, letting himself relax. He rubbed his aching cheek.


	3. Corpus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: knife violence, cursing, blood, stabbing

Pushing through the pristine white double doors, Felix rolled his eyes as he reluctantly let in Ted’s friends. 

He quickly made his way up the grand staircase and up to his room, not wanting to be around the outsiders or his brother.

Ted smiled at the small group, hands clasped behind his back, “Welcome! Oh, be sure to take off your shoes, Father hates it when people don’t do that.” He nervously shuffled his foot.

They all took a second before clamoring to remove their shoes, leaving them beside the front door with Ted’s and Felix’s.

Ted lead the group up the stairs and into his bedroom, which was sparsely decorated and large. The walls were a blank white and bare, without any posters or pictures. In fact, the only picture or decoration in the room was that of Ted, Felix, and their father on his dresser. 

“Well… Kid said he wanted to tell us something, right?” He smiled at Kid warmly, gesturing for the group to go settle into his room. “We should be ready to listen.”

“I call the bed!” Buggs exclaimed, rushing over to the large bed and flinging himself onto it. He chuckled sitting up. “I knew rich boy would have a kick-ass bed.”

Everyone laughed softly, including Kid. He couldn’t help but feel relieved he was in a safer place than his own old home. 

He’s known for a while that his home was less than ideal for living, but he had no way to really fix that without having no money left for food. He didn’t want to starve, of course, so he simply dealt with the creaking floorboards and dripping pipes.

Shaking his head to cast out the stressful thoughts, he found a chair to sit in. He watched Lily and Billy do the same, while Nugget once again simply found a spot on the floor to sit. Ted sat on the edge of his bed near Buggs, still smiling.

“We’re listening, Kid. Go ahead.” Ted gently urged, smiling in a way that was comforting to Kid.

Kid took a deep breath, stepping to the middle of the room and raising his voice. He didn’t want to go through the trouble of explaining everything again, but at the same time, he couldn’t  _ not  _ explain to his friends. 

_ To Ted.  _

“I’ve been having nightmares,” He bluntly stated, not able to meet their gaze, “And because of that I’ve been hallucinating. It happened with Lily and Billy, and yesterday with Ted. I saw… A monster … and it’s why I… Kicked Ted in the nose. I didn’t mean to, I was just… afraid.”

Buggs opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, leaning against the wall. “Damn. That’s fucked up.”

Ted nodded in agreement, idly putting his fingers over his bandaged and bruised nose.

“I’m so sorry, Kid… That sounds awful.” Lily murmured, a hand over her mouth. She blew her bangs out of her face and met Kid’s gaze. “If there’s anything you need-“

“No.” Kid held up a hand to stop her. “I’m okay, really. I just...wanted to keep you guys informed. I don’t want this to change anything.”

“I get that,” Billy concurred, raising an eyebrow and shrugging when Lily shot him a look. “He shouldn’t be treated like a fragile flower just cause of some bad dreams. He’s tough.”

Lily sighed, but grumbled an agreement.

Nugget strode over to Kid, patting his back a little too harshly. “Nugget is always here to support friend; Nugget has the bad dreams too, sometimes.”

“Me too.” Lily and Billy said in unison, their voices melancholy.

Kid parted his lips, about to speak when the room began to shake. Everyone let out a cry of surprise as dust trickled from the ceiling, being knocked loose from the shaking. 

For a few minutes this went on, everyone trying to keep their balance as it did, but just as suddenly as it came, the shaking stopped.

“Another earthquake? Since when do those happen around here?” Billy asked to the group.

Everybody was silent, for no one had an answer. Finally, Buggs spoke up. 

“Fuck if I know!” He threw his hands up, falling to lay on the bed. He sighed heavily. “But honestly, they’re freaking me out.”

Lily nodded in agreement, looking over at Kid. “Are you okay?”

Kid opened his eyes, for he had squeezed them shut during the earthquake. He slowly gave a nod. “Yeah, I’m okay- are you guys?” 

He honestly half expected to hallucinate again.

Everybody chirped a ‘yes’ or ‘yeah’, all except for Ted, who had been eerily silent.

“Ted?” Kid asked, stepping over to him. His eyes were glassy.

“Oh!” He looked up quickly smiling a pathetic excuse for a smile. “Yes. I’m okay.”

Kid raised an eyebrow, frowning deeply. He understood being spooked by the earthquake, but he didn’t get  _ lying  _ about it.

Ted never was a very good liar.

“If you say so.” Buggs piped up. “Is that all? I probably should go check on my dog, I haven’t fed him since I came home from school.” He sat up, slipping off of the bed and standing.

Billy checked his phone, groaning. “And dad  _ already  _ wants us home.” Lily rolled her eyes in response to her brother.

“Yeah, you guys can go. I’ve got nothing more to say.” Kid encouraged, waving his hand. “I’m tired anyway.”

“Nugget will see Kid tomorrow?” Nugget asked, eyes a bit concerned, something Kid hadn’t seen from him in a while,

Kid smiled, patting Nugget’s head affectionately. “Yeah. Unless my house mysteriously blows up or something.”

Nugget laughed softly before happily going over to Lily and Billy, following them with Buggs out of Ted’s room. Ted and Kid gave their farewells, then silence befell the room.

“Kid?” Ted asked in a soft voice.

“Hm?” Kid turned his head, walking over to where Ted sat on the bed and sitting next to him.

“You can, um, stay the night. If you want. I don’t know, it might be fun. I’ve never really had a sleepover before and… I don’t know. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He rambled a bit towards the end. He hugged his knees, looking away.

“N-No, it’s fine. I mean! I do want to stay, thank you. I’d love to sleep with you- uh, not like that. This will be fun, okay?” He gently touches his shoulder. 

Ted smiled brightly at him, lighting up the room better than the actual lights above them. “Okay! You can borrow some pajamas, if you like. And don’t worry about Felix, I’m sure he’ll forgive me.” Ted stood, offering a hand to help Kid up. “We can watch movies in the screening room. And yes, we have a screening room.”

“As long as it’s not scary movies. And pajamas are a great idea, Ted.” He holds his hand a little too long before dropping it as he stands up. 

“Oh! Do people watch other kinds of movies at sleepovers, usually?” He tilted his head, one of his eyes getting a bit obscured by his neat bangs.

“Sometimes, yeah. I just don’t want to see any blood or anything right now. But it’s fine, we can watch a comedy or something.” Kid reassures Ted, stumbling over his words slightly. 

“You’re right. I think we may have some comedies, if memory serves…” he tapped his cheek in thought. “Felix usually likes documentaries or horror movies, so that’s what we have, mostly…” he mentioned, eyes getting a bit dull at the mention of his brother.

“I have Netflix on my phone. We can watch a comedy on there. We don’t have to use the screening room at all.” Kid tries to bring the smile back, smiling himself.

“Alright,” he nodded, walking over to his dresser. He pulled out some pajamas for himself and Kid. “Whenever you want, you can get changed.” He neatly folded them and placed them on the dresser. He still didn’t smile.

He picks one pair of the pajamas and clutches them in his arms. “Maybe we can watch a scary movie together some other time.” He shifts in place.

He smiled gently at Kid. “Yes, well, not anytime soon. Felix doesn’t want anyone else over for a while after this…” he sighed, smile falling again. “The bathroom is the second door on the right.” He gestured to the door.

“Maybe we could do it at my house. It doesn't have a screening room, but I have a comfy couch.” Kid tried to lighten the mood, gently hitting Ted’s shoulder with the back of his hand. When he barely got a reaction other than a nod, he frowned and left the room, going to the bathroom to change.

Once he comes back, he sees Ted putting his regular clothes on the dresser, once again neatly folded. He now had a T-shirt that was a size too big for him on, and loose sweatpants.

“Do you want to go downstairs, or just stay here? I have a pretty comfy couch, too.” He smiled weakly.

Kid sets his clothes in a bundle on the dresser. “We can go downstairs if you want to.” 

“I don’t mind either way...Kid?” 

Kid looks up at him, staring at the taller male. “Yeah, Ted?”

He suddenly grabbed Kid’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I want you to know that...I’m always here for you. And that I forgive you for kicking me.”

Kid laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I still feel awful about that. And thank you. You know I’ll be here for you as well. Always.” 

Ted smiled genuinely, eyes happy. “I’d hate for anything like that to ruin our friendship.”

Kid suddenly hugs him, holding him close. “You don’t have to worry about that. I promise.”

Ted flinched a bit at the sudden movement, as if afraid, but slowly hugged Kid back. “Thank you. You know… I’ve been having bad dreams too.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled against his shoulder.

“No no, don’t worry about it, I’m fine, I just… want you to know you’re not alone. And I understand.” 

“Thanks, Ted. I’m… Glad you’re in my life.” He squeezed Ted a bit tighter.

“I’m glad you’re in my life.” Ted responded with a soft chuckle. He softly pulled away, swinging his arms behind his back. “Well, shall we watch that comedy?”

It took Kid a second to process the sudden lack of contact, but he quickly nodded. “Yeah! Let’s.”

  
  
  


Kid chuckled at one of the jokes in the movie, yawning immediately after. He tiredly looked over at Ted, noticing he had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled fondly, relaxing against the couch and closing his eyes.

It was the first peaceful night of sleep he’s had in days. 

He finally felt safe. Happy, almost.

Until he woke up.

Feeling a weight on his lap, he opened his eyes, only to be met with Ted’s face just inches from his. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he stared into Ted’s blue eyes. 

“U-Um, Ted-?” He managed to choke, seeing that Ted was sitting on his lap.

However, he noticed something a bit disturbing. Ted was smiling. The smile was cruel and sadistic, the smirk being so out of place of Ted’s face, Kid nearly recoiled. 

“Ted…?” He mumbled, his embarrassment replaced by concern. 

He gasped when he felt something cold and sharp touch his skin.

Ted had a knife to his neck.

“Ted, answer me! Wh-What are you doing?” Cold fear ran through Kid’s body, his heart aching with betrayal.

Ted’s smile widened, and he giggled lowly, leaning a bit closer, their noses almost touching. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he hissed.

“Wh...What?” Kid choked, looking down at the kitchen knife that Ted held.

“I’m not Ted. I am, however, someone you know.” The taller male purred, pressing the knife a little harder into Kid’s flesh.

Kid winced, “What? Ted, stop it, you’re not making sense…”

“I told you, I’m  _ not _ dear Theodore. Think for a moment, won’t you? Would Ted really  _ ever  _ put a knife to your throat?” The stranger in Ted’s body snickered, covering his mouth with his free hand.

Kid stared into Ted’s face before his shoulders slumped. “No. He wouldn’t. Who are you and why do you look like Ted? Am I dreaming again?”

“Oh, believe me, this is no dream.” He tilted his head. “Who am I? Well, I suppose you deserve an answer after everything you’ve done for me…” he clicked his tongue before continuing, “But first, let’s talk about something only you and I know about.”

He smiled wide. “The resets. Your power to reshape the world and make it perfect and new and whole again whenever you please.”

“How did you-“ Kid began before a finger was pushed against his lips. 

“Shh. I will explain, just be patient.” He tsked. “So unwilling to wait. Anyhow, I’m wondering if you ever considered how you came to  _ get  _ that power of yours. Aren’t you curious? It had to come from somewhere…”

Kid furrowed his brow in confusion, but his eyes widened in realization when the stranger spoke again.

“...Or someone. Me.” Sneered the stranger, playfully twirling the knife in his hand. “You could say I’m something of a demon. Or a spirit. Or a god. Whatever you want to consider me, I am a  _ very  _ powerful being that decided to give my all… to you. And why did I do that, you wonder?” He waited for a response, but when none came, he kept going. “Because I grew bored of my life. And because you and I share the same grim curiosity with the world. A curiosity that makes us wonder what would happen if we destroyed lives. And...what better way to cure boredom than to give a child a wildly dangerous gift?”

“How…” Kid’s voice shook. “How could you?! I was a  _ kid _ ! I had no idea how to use it correctly! Most of the time, I had to  _ die  _ to use it!  _ You ruined my life! _ ” Kid’s voice slowly grew louder and louder until he was screaming.

“I gave you a godsend- made you invincible. You were the one who chose to use it for evil. You were the one who ruined your own life.”

“I didn’t  _ know any better!”  _ Kid rebutted.

“Maybe you should have, even children get taught empathy early on.” The stranger in Ted’s body tapped Kid’s forehead. “Silly boy.”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Kid screeched, bringing his hand up to strike the stranger. He instead let out a cry of agony when he was stabbed in the arm, blood spurting out and staining the couch below.

“You’re only angry because you know I’m correct, right?” The stranger chirped, pulling the knife out of Kid’s arm and once again putting it to Kid’s neck.

Kid closed his eyes, sobbing from the stress and the pain. 

“Well?”

“...Get out...of Ted’s body… you  _ monster _ .” Kid growled lowly, death glaring at Ted.

“And if I refuse?” Taunted the stranger.

“I’ll kill you. If you  _ hurt him _ -“

“You should really worry about yourself right now. And you should consider being nicer to me. After all I’ve done…” he shook his head. 

“Let him go! I don’t care what you did to me, I don’t care if you gave me this power, just  _ let Ted go! _ ” Kid began to get hysterical, his eyes wild.

“First you’re going to do something for me.” The stranger’s eyes narrowed.

“Never.” Kid spat.

“Reset. Keep resetting. Keep fulfilling your curiosity. And I’ll leave you  _ and  _ your friends alone.” Said the stranger in a low, intimidating tone.

Kid sat there in shock, considering it for just a second, then hating himself for it. “Why?” He finally asked.

“A god is nothing without their powers...when you reset, a great amount of energy is released, which gives me energy in turn. If you never use your powers, then...that will be the end.”

“What’s stopping me from not using my powers and killing you?” Kid snarled between his teeth.

“This.” Ted’s arm suddenly flung up, then back down, stabbing into Ted’s thigh. Ted screamed, and the sound was enough to make Kid want to grab Ted and take him away from all of this suffering. 

The stranger shuddered, pulling out the bloody knife and panting. He finally smiled wide. “I’ll hurt Ted and your other friends forever. Over and over, I’ll torture them, kill them, force you to reset. Now...Why don’t we wrap this up, hm?” 

The stranger got very close to Kid’s face, who was wide-eyed and horrified.

“Oh, one more thing… a bit pathetic to be in love with someone you’ve murdered before, isn’t it?”

With that, the knife sunk into the side of Kid’s neck, making him let out a gurgle of a scream. As the knife was yanked out and Kid slowly began to suffocate and bleed out, the last thing he was Ted’s smiling face as he slipped into darkness and a dark thought crossed his mind.

‘Don’t resist them.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was kind of a shorter chapter because I am working on other things, but I hope it was still good!


End file.
